Three Ninja What
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Just a diddy involving three OCs of mine. Kagerou, Kashii, and Delta.


**Hurhurhur. Just a little diddy to milk my want to write before I start getting back into gear on updating stories, between doing schoolwork. Like, omg, my muse is back and in full gear. If I wasn't suffering from a case of carpel tunnel at the moment, I'd totally be uppin' my ante and writing out more. Back on topic. The three characters in today's story are all Naruto OC's of mine, with Kashii being the newest (and youngest!). Most people won't know who they all are, but more power to yah if you do. Nothing big, so I'm not gonna bother with introductions or anything that tells you who they are. Oh, and as of this point, they haven't met IC, either.**

So, three ninja walk into a bar...

A butcher, a baker, and a candlestick maker.

Delta threw her mitts angrily at the floor, a cloud of flour coming out of the material from the sheer impact. She tugged at the irritating frilly apron tied around her waist. "Why the _hell_ do _I_ have to be the goddamn BAKER! Can't Shimmers over there do it? He cooks, right?" Kagerou looked at her sheepishly, twiddling the candlesticks in his fingers. "Shimmers"? Most people wouldn't translate his name like that. Kashii, on the other hand, took great delight in the knife he had been supplied with, as well as the bloodstained apron that had come with it. Excluding Kagerou altogether, Kashii attempted to strike a conversation with Delta.

The barkeep, on the other hand, looked on as this fearful assortment of shinobi had walked into his bar... and stood there. Um, hello? Punchline please? Get it done and over with? No, he wasn't granted the humor of a punchline to the bar joke that was his life. Instead, a large butcher knife whizzed passed his ear and wedged itself in the wall between two bottles of beer on the wall... ninety-nine bottles of beer... He meekly went to work cleaning the bar surface, cursing Mother Goose and all her descendants.

Delta had Kashii by the throat, holding his short little ass up onto his tiptoes with cooking spray at the ready, nozzle pointed directly at his eyes. She did not take kindly to the obvious attempts he had made to hit on her. Kagerou, keeping out of it and preoccupying himself by checking the bag he was supplied with to see what sorts of things candlestick makers use. It might be a useful hobby to know if the electric should go out. Or something. Balancing his weight on one foot, Kashii whipped his leg out to kick the sack at Delta's side, sending a carton of eggs up through the air at Kagerou. "Better save your Humpty-Dumpties." Delta released him, taking a diving leap to grab the eggs before they splattered all over the candlestick maker. But, ever the quick thinker, Rou pulled a tuffit out from his coat, brushing the spiders off and throwing it on the floor where Delta landed, only one egg rescued of the carton, Kagerou safely out of the way. Kashii snickered. "Would you like some porridge with that, Muffit m'dear?"

The remaining egg got chucked at the butcher's face. What? Not funny? "Looks like the yolk's on you, eh Kashii?" Kashii shot a glare of death at Kagerou, wiping and throwing the globs of egg from his face back at Kagerou. Delta got back to her feet, dusting herself off. "Okay. That's it." Stealing a bottle of liquor off the shelf, she kicked the other two ninja back out the door. "Streetfight. Here, now." Ripping the cork out with her teeth, Delta took a long draught from the bottle before Kashii stole it from her, taking a good gulp as well, before throwing and smashing the bottle at Rou's feet. Oh _heeeeyaaall_ no. It was personal now. Igniting a mighty ignitable ball of waxed wick, he threw it at Kashii's feet as well, jumping well clear of the way. The liquor that had splashed about blasted up into flames, and Delta used various kitchen utensils to attempt to impale the other two and leave.

Suddenly, two extremely conspicuous guys walked by. The three ninja watched as the two men walked into the bar. Delta and Rou winced, while Kashii merely analyzed carefully. "You know," he said, "you'd think _one_ of them would have seen it.

**Omg. Like seriously. I never uploaded this? I finished it in October of 2010. I also have like nine characters now. And FanFic. Net doesn't seem to approve of OpenOffice files, so I had to save this to a different processor. Sheesh. Nice to be back, guys, but still actually having trouble with writing. Am slowly churning things around, though. And they have met IC now. WOOT. This was written before I even officially Rped Kashii. xD  
><strong>


End file.
